Doute et fatigue
by Peluchette
Summary: Un épisode d'Hello Baby vient de s'achever. La fatigue prend le dessus sur le mental de CheonDung qui est perdu dans ses doutes... [SeungHoxCheonDung] [Lemon]


**Bonsoir ! Bon j'avais dit que je mettrais à jour et finalement je n'ai pas pris le temps. Mais comme je viens d'y penser, je poste ça avant d'aller me coucher.**

* * *

Le nouvel épisode de Hello Baby venait juste d'être enregistré. Les MBLAQ dirent au revoir aux enfants qui rentraient chez eux pour quelques jours, avant de revenir pour le prochain tournage. Lauren serra une dernière fois SeungHo dans ses bras avant de quitter l'appartement. Les caméras, les maquilleuses, le manager et tout le staff vidèrent à leur tour les lieux en une demi heure, laissant les cinq chanteurs respirer un peu. CheonDung tomba sur le canapé et resta immobile, détendant ses membres et ses muscles un par un. Malgré les sourires et la bonne humeur qu'il affichait lors des tournages, il était exténué. C'était d'ailleurs le cas de tous. Un comeback, une promotion, une émission et trois enfants, c'était vraiment difficile à gérer.

-Je vais prendre un douche !, cria Mir pour prévenir tout le monde.

-Attends je viens aussi. Faut qu'on économise l'eau chaude, intervint G.O

C'est vrai, ils étaient parfois obligés de prendre leur douche à deux pour que le dernier ne se voit pas contraint de se laver à l'eau froide. Les deux amis partirent donc dans la salle de bain. Joon et SeungHo étaient à la cuisine, assis sur des chaises, attendant que le café soit prêt. Ils en avaient plus que besoin à l'instant même. Alors quand ils n'entendirent plus le bruit de la cafetière, ils s'empressèrent de s'en verser une tasse. Ils discutèrent un peu tout en buvant la boisson chaude. Puis Joon entendit que la salle de bain se libérait.

-Tu y vas hyung ?; demanda-t-il.

-Non vas-y. Je la prendrais plus tard ou demain.

Joon partit donc à son tour dans la salle d'eau. SeungHo mit les tasses dans l'évier et quitta la cuisine. En passant il vit CheonDung sur le sofa, le regard perdu dans le vide, semblant totalement plongé dans ses pensées.

-CheonDungie.. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Le plus vieux n'obtint aucune réponse. Il fronça un peu les sourcils et s'approcha du canapé. Il s'accroupit pour être au même niveau que la tête de son cadet. Lorsque celui-ci croisa le regard du leader ses yeux devinrent plus humides. Une main vint caresser gentiment sa joue.

-CheonDung, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

Le plus jeune ne répondit pas, il se concentra simplement pour ne pas laisser couler ses larmes. SeungHo lui attrapa la main et le fit se redresser.

-Viens allons parler.

Il l'entraîna dans le couloir, s'arrêta quelques secondes devant la porte de chambre de CheonDung mais il se douta que Joon n'allait pas tarder à arriver, et il voulait un peu de tranquillité. Il l'emmena donc dans sa propre chambre, refermant doucement la porte derrière eux. Thunder était déjà assis en tailleur sur le lit lorsque le leader se retourna. Il s'assit à ses côtés mais garda le silence, attendant que son cadet prenne la parole. Mais celui-ci ne le fit pas. Un combat faisait rage dans sa boîte crânienne. Des questions, des doutes, des craintes et la fatigue. La fatigue qui le faisait réagir excessivement, qui le rendait si sensible et mettait ses nerfs à l'épreuve. Il avait envie de se laisser aller et de fondre en larme. Mais il avait de l'orgueil et il résistait.

-CheonDung, parles moi s'il te plaît.

SeungHo n'en pouvait plus de ce silence pesant. Le plus jeune respira plus profondément et décida de parler malgré sa voix qui tremblait.

-Je ne pourrais jamais te satisfaire, murmura-t-il.

-Pardon ?

-Lauren... tu l'aimes beaucoup. Mais moi jamais je ne te donnerais d'enfant... Je ne pourrais pas te satisfaire.

SeungHo soupira tout en se massant les tempes. La façon de penser de son amant était stupide et totalement irréfléchie.

-Arrête ! Je m'en fiche de ça, tant que je suis avec toi. Un enfant signifierait une fin de carrière et je ne veux certainement pas arrêter.

-Peut-être pas maintenant mais dans trois ans ou cinq ans tu le voudras. Et moi je ne pourrais rien y faire.

CheonDung ne regardait pas son aîné en parlant. Il se concentrait juste pour ne pas pleurer, et il avait presque honte. Il se remit à parler.

-Tu serais un père exemplaire.. Tu dois devenir père SeungHo ! Je ne peux pas t'en empêcher. Maries-toi, deviens père, laisses-moi et...

-Tais-toi CheonDung !, cria SeungHo, au risque d'alerter ses amis dans les pièces d'à côté.

C'en fut trop, Thunder fondit en larme ne retenant plus ses sanglots qui agitaient son corps.

-Es-tu complètement stupide ? Crois-tu que je te porte si peu de considération ?

Le ton de SeungHo était dur, les larmes du cadet coulaient sans s'arrêter.

-Pardon.. Je suis juste si fatigué. Je réagis excessivement je le sais bien mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Je ne sais pas.. Je ne sais plus SeungHo, sanglota-t-il.

-Je sais CheonDung. Je sais..

L'aîné posa ses mains sur chacune des joues de son amant et lui fit tourner la tête pour que leur regards se croisent. Il essuya les larmes qui coulaient toujours à l'aide de ses pouces.

-Écoutes moi bien. C'est toi que j'aime Park SangHyeon nul autre. Alors si je n'ai pas d'enfant ça m'est égal, si je ne rentre pas dans les standards ça m'est égal, si on me blâme ça m'est égal. Tout ce que je veux c'est être avec toi.

CheonDung n'arrêtait plus de pleurer. Ce que venait de lui dire SeungHo c'était la première fois qu'il l'entendait. Il n'avait pas pour habitude d'exposer ses sentiments. Et il ne pensait pas avoir besoin de le faire jusque là, il pensait que Thunder savait à quel point il l'aimait et que jamais il n'en douterait.

-Arrête de pleurer..,murmura SeungHo.

Il garda ses mains sur les joues humides de son amant et doucement alla cueillir ses lèvres. Le baiser fut doux et emplis d'amour. Mais les larmes coulaient toujours. Alors SeungHo l'embrassa de nouveau, allant caresser sa langue de la sienne. Leurs lèvres ne se quittaient que pour qu'ils puissent reprendre leur souffle. SeungHo attrapa le bas du tee-shirt de CheonDung et le remonta.

-Ne pleure plus.., murmura-t-il en le retirant totalement.

Il plongea son visage dans le cou de son amant embrassant doucement la peau. Il remonta peu à peu vers ses lèvres qu'il retrouva amoureusement.

-Plus pour ça CheonDung.., souffla-t-il de nouveau entre deux baisers.

Il posa ses mains sur les épaules osseuses de son cadet et le poussa doucement sur le lit. Il resta un instant suspendu à quelques centimètres de son visage le regardant.

-Plus pour moi.., chuchota-t-il finalement avant de le serrer contre lui.

Il le serra, le serra encore et encore. Toujours un peu plus fort. Il aurait voulu se fondre en lui, lui montrer à quel point il avait besoin de lui. CheonDung rentra ses ongles dans le dos de son aîné.

-Plus.. Plus jamais SeungHo. Je ne douterais plus, dit-il doucement.

A son tour il agrippa le haut de son leader et le remonta tout en caressant son dos. SeungHo grogna, il glissa ses mains sur le pantalon de son amant et le mit à nu en très peu de temps. Il n'avait jamais était une personne très patiente et encore moins quand il s'agissait de CheonDung. Celui-ci tentait d'ailleurs de suivre le rythme de son hyung qui était clairement pressé. Il descendit la braguette de son jean mais ses mains tremblaient. Elles tremblaient car SeungHo était en train de couvrir son torse de caresses et de baisers.

-CheonDung, déshabilles-moi..

-J'essaye, répondit le plus jeune.

SeungHo rigola doucement à la réponse de son amant. Il savait bien qu'il était déstabilisé. Alors il posa ses main sur son pantalon et l'aida à le faire descendre le long de ses jambes. CheonDung resta un instant interdit face à la bosse imposante et déjà bien apparente dans le caleçon de son aîné. Bien sur il l'avait déjà vu maintes fois nu, ce n'était pas ça qui le gêné. Non, c'est juste qu'il se demandait comment SeungHo pouvait se retrouver dans un état pareil en si peu de temps. Un petit sourire apparu sur ses lèvres.

-Tu es fier de me mettre dans cet état si rapidement hein ?

CheonDung ne répondit pas mais hocha un peu la tête, le regard pétillant. SeungHo, lui, était juste heureux de revoir le sourire de son amant. Ce sourire qu'il aimait tant. Il embrassa la commissure de ses lèvres avant de descendre le long de son cou, sur ses clavicules, sur son torse blanc, sur sa hanche saillante. CheonDung soupirait, il aimait bien trop ça. SeungHo descendit ses lèvres vers l'intérieur de la cuisse de son amant, là où la peau est si fine. Il la mordilla un peu, faisant râler Thunder, puis aspira la peau. C'était un des seuls endroit où il pouvait laisser sa marque sur CheonDung. Un endroit que lui seul pouvait voir. Il relâcha la peau et souffla sur la marque qui ne manquerait pas de devenir violette.

-SeungHo...

L'excitation montait peu à peu. CheonDung avait toujours un peu plus chaud à chaque contact de son leader sur sa peau. Mais là, il voulait juste que son amant remonte un peu. Il avait juste des idées très peu catholiques qu'il n'osait avouer. SeungHo le savait, alors il planta son regard dans celui de son cadet et glissa sa main sur son érection. Il le décalotta avec une lenteur extrême. CheonDung du se mordre la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas émettre un grognement. SeungHo décida d'arrêter de faire languir son amant et il passa sa langue sur toute la longueur de sa verge. Il s'attarda un instant sur l'extrémité appliquant un série de succions faisant gémir son amant. Il le sentit durcir un peu plus sur sa langue. CheonDung agrippa un peu les draps sous lui, entortillant ses doigts autour. Mais SeungHo ne s'attarda pas sur l'érection de Thunder, il releva l'une de ses cuisses et alla introduire sa langue dans l'intimité de celui-ci. CheonDung laissa échapper un petit cri.

-SeungHo ! Où-est ce que.. où est-ce que tu.. ah..

Il ne finit pas sa phrase car le plus vieux mouva sa langue, lui donnant un mouvement de va et vient. Le corps de son amant se tortillait sous lui et de petits sons incontrôlés s'échappaient de ses lèvres entrouvertes. SeungHo remonta son visage vers son amant et observa son visage en pleine perdition alors qu'il insérait deux doigts en lui. CheonDung hoqueta, une petite douleur s'insinuant en lui. Les doigts ne restèrent pas longtemps immobiles, détendant ses chaires et le faisant gémir légèrement.

-Ne me.. fixe pas comme ça..

Il sentait le regard de son hyung sur lui. Un regard qu'il ne pouvais pas soutenir tant il était brûlant. Il pouvait presque le sentir réchauffer sa peau. Malgré la demande de CheonDung, il n'arrêta pas de le regarder. Alors pour détourner son attention, le plus jeune fit glisser un peu son caleçon qui recouvrait toujours son érection. SeungHo sourit tout en se mordillant la lèvre. Pour lui se fut le signe qu'il pouvait passer à l'étape supérieur. Il retira vivement ses doigts et pénétra brusquement son amant. Celui-ci poussa un petit cri de surprise alors que sa tête alla claquer légèrement le mur sous la puissance du coup.

-Désolé.., souffla SeungHo.

CheonDung secoua légèrement la tête de gauche à droite pour lui dire que ce n'était pas grave, puis il lui griffa le dos lui intimant de bouger. SeungHo entama un lent va et vient, laissant son amant s'habituer à sa présence. Mais la cadence accéléra bien vite. Il mit bien plus de puissance et de profondeur à ses mouvements. CheonDung se retenait comme il pouvait aux épaules de son amant, gémissant aussi silencieusement qu'il le pouvait pour ne pas se faire entendre de tout le quartier. Mais bientôt il ne pu plus se retenir tant les coups de buttoirs de SeungHo étaient devenu violent, lui faisant même mal.

-J'ai.. tu me fais.. mal, tenta-t-il de dire.

SeungHo ralentit un peu mais CheonDung grogna.

-T'arrêtes pas !, ordonna-t-il.

Il avait beau avoir mal... Il aimait ça. C'était un sentiment qui se trouvait entre le masochisme et l'extase à l'état pur. CheonDung n'aimait pas souffrir habituellement mais quand c'était SeungHo, il aimait tout. Le plus vieux afficha un franc sourire, il avait toujours eu ce côté un peu violent au lit et il savait bien que CheonDung aimait ça. Il n'avait ralentit que pour le frustrer. Il avait appris à comprendre le sens de ce qu'il disait. Ses « non » étaient en réalité des oui, lorsqu'il disait « arrêtes » il ne valait mieux pas qu'il s'arrête. CheonDung ne faisait que se contredire pour ne pas avouer qu'il aimait ça. Il se voilait juste la face mais SeungHo savait lui. Et c'était le principal. Le coups de reins continuèrent ainsi. Le souffle rauque de SeungHo se mêla aux gémissements de Thunder. Gémissements qu'il ne tentait plus du tout de retenir depuis que son amant frapper de plein fouet sa prostate. Il pleurnichait presque sous le plaisir mêlé à la douleur. Son corps se tendait à intervalle régulier, se resserrant toujours un peu plus sur le membre de SeungHo. Il savait que son amant n'allait pas tarder à venir, mais il ne voulait pas. CheonDung était fatigué c'est pour quoi aujourd'hui il ne suivait pas. Mais SeungHo en voulait plus. Alors il enserra la base de l'érection de Thunder, l'empêchant de jouir dans l'immédiat.

-Pas tout de suite.., souffla-t-il.

Il mit encore plus de puissance dans ses va et vient, faisant glisser CheonDung sur le matelas à chaque coups. Thunder sentait le sang affluer dans son érection mais il ne pouvait pas venir. Ca le faisait encore plus souffrir mais il le supporta un peu plus longtemps, griffant totalement le dos de son amant, laissant de grandes marques rouge. Il le griffa presque à sang tant il se perdait dans les méandres du désir. Puis se fut trop douloureux pour le supporter plus longtemps. Les veines de son cou ressortirent alors qu'il serrait les dents, se concentrant pour parler sans gémir.

-Laisses-moi... ça fait trop mal..

SeungHo relâche le membre de son cadet qui éjacula dans l'immédiat. Lui même ne put se retenir alors que les muscles de CheonDung se contractaient autour de sa virilité. Il colla ses lèvres contre celles de Thunder pour l'empêcher de crier trop fort mais ce ne fut pas très concluant. Le son sortit tout de même. SeungHo retomba sur le corps en sueur de CheonDung qui n'avait toujours pas lâché son cou. Ils étaient tout deux essoufflés, les cheveux humides de Thunder étaient collés a son front. SeungHo se retira de son corps sous un dernier grognement et roula sur le côté, gardant un bras autour de sa taille. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne parlaient, ils n'avaient pas besoin de mots. Il se regardaient simplement dans les yeux. Leurs regards étaient encore brillant du récent orgasme. Un frisson parcourut le corps de CheonDung. La chaleur redescendait peu à peu. SeungHo attrapa la couverture et la remonte sur leur corps. La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit brusquement.

-SeungHo ! Qu'est-ce que tu lui fais pour qu'il crie... comme ça.

La tête de Joon se décomposa peu à peu face à la vue qui s'offrait à lui. Était-il totalement stupide pour ne pas y avoir pensé ? Pourquoi agissait-il toujours sans réfléchir ? Ca aurait du être évident pourtant ! Mais non lui il n'y pensait pas.

-Oh.. Je.. Pardon.., bégaya-t-il en baissant la tête.

CheonDung avait vivement caché son visage dans le cou de son amant, la honte montant un peu en lui. SeungHo leva les yeux au ciel face à la stupidité de son ami. De plus, celui-ci ne partait pas, il restait juste planté sur le pas de la porte.

-Joon ! Dégage !, râla-t-il.

-Oh.. Oui, désolé. Amusez-vous bien.

Il referma rapidement la porte sous le soupir exaspéré de son leader.

-T'avais même pas fermé à clef, marmonna CheonDung dans son cou.

-Bah non.. Comment j'aurais pu savoir que ça allait dévier vers ça.

-Parce que quand tu m'amènes ici ça dévie toujours vers ça ! Et dire que n'importe qui aurait pu nous voir.

SeungHo fit la moue. Il passait pour quoi là ? Un pervers. Il se leva, laissant CheonDung seul dans le lit avec un regard étonné sur le visage.

-Tu fais quoi ?

-J'vais prendre ma douche !

Il enfila rapidement son caleçon et quitta la chambre. CheonDung rigola un peu. SeungHo n'était jamais plus mignon que frustré ou énervé. Mais il ne rigolait pas que pour ça, il rigolait parce qu'il avait le cœur pus léger. Parce qu'il ne doutait plus et qu'il était juste très heureux. Il voulut attendre le retour de son amant mais la fatigue terrassa son corps et il s'endormit bien vite. Malgré tout il le sentit revenir à ses côtés et se nicha un peu plus, bien décidé à passer la nuit ici avec lui.


End file.
